


if we fall

by nightdrip



Series: little bunny [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Seungyoun calls Yohan 'baby' a lot, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: There he is again, dropping sweet words and confessions like bombs only to pick them back up and brush everything off without letting Yohan have a say.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Series: little bunny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749169
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	if we fall

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is . a Disaster. also i tagged it as explicit bc there's like . a ten second porn here somewhere. im gonna apologize in advance just bc i honestly dont know where i was trying to go with this

Yohan stirs awake when he feels something tickling his face. He lets out a groan, stretching out his aching limbs as he struggles to open his eyes. He’s completely worn out from last night, but the sight that welcomes him when he manages to pop one eye open washes all that away. 

“What are you doing?” He rasps, throat feeling a bit dry from sleep. He tries to scowl, but looking at the man laying across from him makes him feel nothing but joy, and Yohan can’t help smiling. 

“Counting your eyelashes,” Seungyoun answers simply, retracting his hand in favor of setting it over his torso to drag him closer.

Yohan snorts, snuggling into the man’s chest and breathing in his scent. He’s warm, and it only makes Yohan want to go back to sleep even more. “As if you can actually count them, Seungyoun hyung.” 

“Hey! I was already at 17 just before you woke up and interrupted me,” Seungyoun argues, and Yohan can hear him pouting. Big baby. 

“Well, no more eyelash counting,” Yohan says tiredly, yawning halfway through his words. “Only sleepy time. Cuddle me.” 

“Okay, Your Highness,” Seungyoun replies mockingly, feigning annoyance. Then, a little softer into Yohan’s ear, “But you have to give me a kiss first.” 

Yohan whines at this, but he still pulls back far enough to be able to crane his neck and kiss Seungyoun. Both of their lips are chapped, and it honestly should feel a little uncomfortable, but Yohan is too sleepy to care, and Seungyoun is obviously enjoying the kiss too much to mind either.

“Thank you, baby,” Seungyoun purrs, pecking Yohan’s lips one last time before finally letting him return to his previous and most favorite position: snuggled against his bare chest. It isn’t long before Yohan dozes off once more with Seungyoun’s arms wrapped around him.

When he wakes again, there’s a large Ryan plushie instead of Seungyoun’s warm body laying in bed beside him. Yohan recognizes it as the plushie that he bought for him just a couple weeks before. He had lied to Seungyoun and told him he won it at an arcade, but the older man had accepted the oversized gift wholeheartedly, saying that he’ll keep it forever. 

Yohan would never say it to his face, but he’s glad that Seungyoun still has it. The thought of him hugging the plushie while thinking of Yohan sends a rush of joy throughout his whole body that he can’t help but squeeze the toy in his arms. 

He doesn’t want to move an inch, only wanting to stay in Seungyoun’s soft king sized bed and wrap himself in the older man’s blankets and sleep for the rest of his life. But now that Yohan is a little more awake, he finally notices that his phone has been vibrating continuously on the nightstand. 

Begrudgingly, Yohan reaches for it. But the annoyance that came with being called when he had just woken up is fast to fade away when he sees Seungyoun’s contact name flash across his screen.

Yohan doesn’t even think twice and answers the call, leaning back against the Ryan plushie. “Hyung,” he says, voice rough from sleep. 

“Hey, baby,” Seungyoun greets back sweetly, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“No,” Yohan lies, face growing slightly warm. “Why are you calling?” 

“I wanted to check if you’ve eaten yet so I know whether to order food for you. It’s lunch time.”

Yohan blushes, taking his bottom lip between his teeth to suppress a smile. “You spoil me too much,” he whispers shyly. 

Seungyoun’s bright laughter fills his ears, and it only makes him blush harder. “Oh, you are so adorable.” Then, he says, voice softer, “There’s no such thing as ‘too much’ when it comes to you, Yohan.” 

“Aren’t you busy?” 

“I can make time for my baby.” 

“Hyung,” Yohan whines, covering his face with his hand in embarrassment. “How can you say things like that so easily?” 

Seungyoun hums for a while, as if in thought. “Because I like you?” 

Yohan inhales sharply upon hearing those words, heart racing. He opens his mouth to speak, but then Seungyoun begins laughing to himself, not giving Yohan a chance to answer. “Sorry, I was just kidding. Think of it as me trying to make it up to you for last night.”

There he is again, dropping sweet words and confessions like bombs only to pick them back up and brush everything off without letting Yohan have a say. He doesn’t even know what Seungyoun is trying to avoid, or what exactly it is that he wants from him, because Yohan is sure that he’s been obvious with how he feels since they started this . . . whole thing. 

It’s starting to drive Yohan a little crazy, knowing they like each other but neither of them are doing anything about it. Mostly because Seungyoun keeps dodging any serious conversation that involves feelings and turning them into jokes, and Yohan is too stubborn to make the first move. Because what if Seungyoun was avoiding it because he simply did not want to date? Then Yohan would have made a total fool of himself  _ and  _ lose Seungyoun because he had gone off and assumed he actually meant something to the older man. 

In a moment of frustration, he considers just talking to him about it right now; to let all the pent up feelings and scattered thoughts pour out of his mouth. To wait whether or not Seungyoun will finally tell him what’s been on his mind all these months. It would be like ripping off a band-aid. 

“Baby? Did you fall asleep again?” 

In the end Yohan just sighs, once again shutting down his urge to do things on a whim. He refuses to give himself that kind of embarrassment. “I didn’t. Just spaced out a little.”

“Alright,” Seungyoun says, unsure, but he doesn’t pry. The kind soul that he is, Yohan thinks to himself bitterly, but he’s also glad for it. “So, how about it? What do you want to eat?”

“I think I’m craving for some stir-fried spicy pork,” Yohan answers, trying to sound lighthearted despite the heavy feeling settling in his chest. “Is that okay?” 

“Of course it’s okay, baby.” He can hear the smile in Seungyoun’s voice, and man, it would be really nice if Yohan could kiss him right now. “Anything you want.” 

“Mmm. Thank you, hyung. You’re the best.”

He half expects Seungyoun to say goodbye after confirming what he wants to eat, but Yohan is more than pleasantly surprised when the older man says, “Oh, and Yohan? Don’t go home today. Please.” 

Yohan bites back a smile, warmth spreading throughout his body and pushing his worries back to the corners of his mind. “I’m not going anywhere, hyung.” Then, he adds, just to tease him a little. “A certain someone made sure of that when he decided to go for three rounds last night.” 

“I already said I was sorry!” Seungyoun whines. Yohan barks out a laugh, telling the older man he was only kidding through giggles. “You are such a brat, Kim Yohan,” he mumbles, voice filled with affection. It makes Yohan want to melt. “I’ll see you tonight, baby.” 

“Okay, hyung.”

He waits for Seungyoun to hang up before tossing his phone somewhere on the bed and turning to scream into the Ryan plushie. Once he’s finished he rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling, his heart and mind filled with only  _ Seungyoun, Seungyoun, Seungyoun.  _

**————————**

At this point, Yohan is thinking whether he should start worrying about losing his regular clients.

“Is this what people mean when they talk about monopolizing someone?” Yohan jokes as he enters the private room, finding Seungyoun sitting in the middle of the big black leather couch with his legs crossed. The man’s tie is loosened and the top few buttons of his dress shirt are undone, exposing his chest as he stretches his arms across the back of the couch. 

“I don’t know what you mean, baby,” Seungyoun says playfully. He uncrosses his legs and pats the top of his thighs, a silent demand. Yohan wastes no time sauntering over and climbing onto his lap. “I’m just being a loyal customer,” he adds as he places his hands on Yohan’s waist, dragging him even closer. But Yohan doesn’t miss the way he originally meant to touch his thighs. An habit instilled onto him by Yohan almost always being in his lap when they’re together, he supposes. 

He throws his arms around Seungyoun’s broad shoulders, leaning forward until their noses are touching. “It’s so cute that you actually try to follow the rules when you’re here.” He plants a kiss on the older man’s lips, and Seungyoun is quick to respond, returning it with much fervor. 

“I don’t want to get kicked out just because I can’t follow three simple rules,” Seungyoun says once Yohan breaks the kiss for air. 

Yohan chuckles, fingers coming down to play with Seungyoun’s tie. “I wouldn’t snitch, baby,” he whispers lowly, tugging on his tie softly. 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Seungyoun smiles at him, as if proud. “But I respect you and your work, so.” 

The words shoot straight through Yohan’s heart, weakening him beyond belief. He wonders if Seungyoun knows the effect he has on him, how he can bring Yohan down so easily. 

He hugs the older man tightly, burying his face in the crook of Seungyoun’s neck. His laugh is a bright twinkle in Yohan’s ears as he hugs him back.

He sighs as Seungyoun begins to gently rub his back. “You make me so happy, hyung,” Yohan confesses, nuzzling against the older man’s neck. Seungyoun pauses, and for a minute Yohan fears that he might have ruined everything just like that, icy daggers prickling under his skin as he racks his brain to look for an excuse. For something else to say. 

But then, Seungyoun is wrapping his arms around him tighter, pressing his lips on the side of his face. “You make me so, so happy, too, Yohan-ah,” he whispers, and honestly it’s enough for Yohan to relax.

But for some reason, Yohan aches even more.

**————————**

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Seungyoun practically growls out, fingers pressing almost painfully on Yohan’s hips as the younger bounces on his cock. “So perfect for me.”

Yohan mewls in response, loving the feeling of Seungyoun’s hands on him, how the older man’s cock feels inside him. “Hyung,” Yohan moans brokenly, almost sobbing. His nails dig into Seungyoun’s chest, adding crescent-shaped marks along with the trail of love bites littered across his skin, as the older man begins to meet him halfway with rough thrusts. 

“That feel good, baby?” Seungyoun asks, guiding Yohan’s stutters to an angle that lets him plow right onto his prostate. Yohan almost screams, faltering in his movements, but Seungyoun doesn’t slow down. “Answer me, Yohan.”

And Yohan does, babbling: “Yes, yes, yes,  _ fuck yes. _ It feels so good, hyung. I love this. I love y–” Yohan cuts himself off, hoping Seungyoun hadn’t heard what he was about to say. It doesn’t seem like he did, but Yohan is quickly distracted when Seungyoun fucks into him particularly hard.

Yohan lifts one hand from Seungyoun’s chest to play with his own nipples, his hips stuttering at the added stimulation, pushing him even closer to the edge.

“Gonna cum, baby?” Seungyoun squeezes Yohan’s hips, voice unlevelled and breathless. Yohan forces his eyes open to look at the man below him, shuddering as the sight of Seungyoun looking utterly blissed out welcomes him. Yohan thinks he’s absolutely beautiful.

Yohan nods eagerly, hips moving erratically and out of rhythm as he grows desperate for release. “Baby’s so close,” he whines, feeling the heat pooling in his belly coiling tighter and tighter, ready to snap any time. 

“Go ahead, then, sweetheart,” Seungyoun urges. ‘Cum for hyung.” One of his hands wraps around Yohan’s cock, red at the tip and drooling with precum. Yohan cries out as Seungyoun begins to jerk him off as he continues to ride him. He’s probably being too loud, but Yohan knows Seungyoun’s walls are soundproof. 

When he cums it’s with a choken moan, a broken little,  _ “Seungyoun hyung,” _ as he paints both of their torsos white. He whimpers and trembles as Seungyoun keeps on fucking him to reach his own orgasm. His dick twitches pathetically at the overstimulation, but it’s a good kind of hurt. 

Weakened, Yohan slumps forward, and Seungyoun is quick to wrap his arms around him, whispering praises while continuing to use his hole. He lays pliant against the older man’s chest, letting out whines, shuddering and eyes rolling back from the relentless pleasure.

“Fuck,” comes Seungyoun’s groan as he finally reaches his high, riding out his orgasm by thrusting into Yohan slow and deep.

Seungyoun doesn’t pull out right away, and Yohan is glad for it, too tired and blissed out to say that he wants him to stay inside of him. He’s sure he’s going to fall asleep any minute now, what with how sated he feels and Seungyoun’s hand soothing up and down his back. They’re both covered in sweat, lube, and cum but right now Yohan doesn’t care, preferring to sleep in their filth than move a muscle. He hopes Seungyoun doesn’t want to get out of bed, too. 

“You okay?” Seungyoun asks, voice barely above a whisper. Yohan hums in response, squirming until he comfortably buries his face in the crook of Seungyoun’s neck. The older man breathes out a soft laugh, and it’s the last thing Yohan hears before he falls asleep.

It’s a shame he doesn’t hear Seungyoun’s soft whisper of “I love you.” Just like all the other times when he had been in slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> atsuwdz @ twt


End file.
